<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pilot Rewrite- "where do you belong?" by Clinical_awesomeness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513637">Pilot Rewrite- "where do you belong?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clinical_awesomeness/pseuds/Clinical_awesomeness'>Clinical_awesomeness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee prompt challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bullying, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Glee Prompt Meme, Glee prompt, Homophobia, Hurt Kurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Kurt Hummel-Centric, One Shot, Pilot Rewrite, Self-Esteem Issues, based of 1x01 not the 2009 episode, but it's not too bad, kinda happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clinical_awesomeness/pseuds/Clinical_awesomeness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, he has been told his entire life that high school will never be easy for people like him (read: flamboyant homosexuals). And Kurt knew that better than anyone, his whole life he had been subjected to locker slams, piss balloons and every homophobic slur you can think and more. He wonders that if his high school bullies put their creativity into their schoolwork rather then their harsh words, they may not have to be tutored by kids three years below them.</p><p>Sometimes, well more then sometimes, he wishes he was somewhere else. Anywhere else. </p><p> </p><p>[Written for Glee Prompt-2021]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee prompt challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pilot Rewrite- "where do you belong?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, he has been told his entire life that high school will never be easy for people like him (read: flamboyant homosexuals). And Kurt knew that better than anyone, his whole life he had been subjected to locker slams, piss balloons and every homophobic slur you can think and more. He wonders that if his high school bullies put their creativity into their schoolwork rather then their harsh words, they may not have to be tutored by kids three years below them.</p><p>Sometimes, well more then sometimes, he wishes he was somewhere else. Anywhere else. Why did he, of all people, had to be the only openly gay kid in what feels like all of Ohio. Statistically, he knows that’s not true; in a school as big as McKinley, there would be many others. Maybe there were, he just wished they had the courage to come out.</p><p>Looking back on his life, he’s never really came out. It’s all just been assumed. Technically it was a correct assumption, but he’s never been able to control who knows (well except with his father but like the rest of the world, he has probably already guessed). Walking to the car, he wonders what his life would be like if he didn’t look, act or dress the way he did if people didn’t see him as a walking stereotype (which he wasn’t, but it’s not like anyone cares). Would he be the same person? Would he even be out? Would he be another homophobic sheep to add to McKinley whooping count as: everyone. </p><p>Turning out the driveway he huffs, everyone sees him shoved in lockers and dumpsters- slushied and hit; graffiti’d and yelled at day after day after day yet no ones done anything. No ones given him a hand up or even passed a tissue. Cattle, the lot of them.<br/>Though he can’t expect people to help, it’s Lima for goodness sake if Mckinley’s pupils saw anyone assisting the schools’ fairy whatever status they had would drop faster than Paula Abdul’s reputation.</p><p>Pulling into the school’s car park, he saw the array of students looking like zombies while shuffling into Mckinley’s noisy halls. Despite his longing to stay in the safety of his leather car, he knew he couldn’t. He just had to face the terrors of the day praying he didn’t get too many bruises- his concealer was running out and like hell was he going to let his dad see them. Stepping out of his car, he looks around trying to spot any nearby leather man jackets, without any insight or the ones visible distracted. He walked fast, he was gay, so power walking was in his blood, but unfortunately, his opposers had not only twice his size but intense athletics training to their advantage.<br/>He saw two leatherman jackets block his way in front and a sharp hit of fear struck through him- he tried to level his breathing. Showing them that he was scared shitless won’t do any good.<br/>“Hey- where you heading to, pansy?” One of them spoke, Kurt swore his name was Max, but it’s hard to think with two threats towering over him and his heartbeat ringing in his ears.<br/>“um- school? Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going now. “He said haughtily, sometimes putting on an air of superiority is the only form of protection from their words.<br/>“Not so fast fairy, you’re always walkin’ around like your better than us in those girly clothes. “<br/>The other meathead said with a grimace of hatred.<br/>“We can’t let people thinkin’ it’s okay, we gotta show you where your type belong. “max (max?) said with a bite, nodding towards the dumpsters a couple of steps away from them. <br/>“The only place I belong to is in my English class, where people laugh and mock people like you, who belong either a minimal wage retail job in your thirties or prison. “Kurt said, knowing he can’t hit them physically, he might as well try verbally. Disappointedly, but not surprisingly, the jocks met him with two blank stares. Typical.<br/>“Whatever, let’s go, “Max said as he and his friend grab his upper arms and drag him over to the group around the dumpster.<br/>“Fancy seeing you here princess “puck said with a smirk, “you know I woke up thinking of a dump toss today. “<br/>Kurt rolled his eyes and looked around, glaring at the other peers.<br/>“go- dude. Teacher coming. “<br/>Oh, thank all things Mcqueen- freedom. He doesn’t care if its Figgins or the lunch ladies, any authority no matter how overlooked gives him a glimmer of hope to get away. He looks over to see a square-faced teacher, Mr Shuester, he thinks he’s the Spanish teacher but who knows. <br/>“Hey Kurt, made some new friends? “<br/>No no no, get me out of here. These are not my friends, but like hell could he say that! His’ new friends’ are just going to make his life worse for snitching. Kurt widens his fearful eyes and shakes his head subtly, hoping to get the message to the teacher. <br/>“He sure is Mr Shue. “Noah said. Well, there goes his hope. <br/>Kurt sighs as Mr she passes and says something to Finn, another jock. He, unfortunately, hasn’t escaped the dumpster dive today and the smell will stick on his outfit (no matter how hard he washed it).<br/>“Okay it’s hammer time.” Puck says pulling kurt arms behind him.<br/>“Wait! This jacket is from Marc Jacobs new collection.” He says, hoping to save his jacket at least if he can’t save his dignity.<br/>Finn looks at Kurt, contemplating.<br/>“Alright.” He said with a shrug. Thank gaga for small mercy’s. He shrugs off his jacket and passes it to the tall jock and waits for the inevitable. <br/>Two arms lift him horizontally as he is swung into the pit. A sharp pain hits up his back, and he shouts out in pain, no one is there. The disgusting smell of yesterdays food surrounds him as he looks to the blueness above him.</p><p>‘Where your type belong.’ </p><p> He was ashamed to say he was starting to agree.</p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>Kurt marched down the vaguely empty corridor, his heeled shoes clicking every time they met the floor. Today was the first time he attempted to join a club since starting Mckinley High School. He was quite content to leave school during that time to get as far away from people as he could- But then that conversation happened. So he’s now forced to join one. It’s all Miss Pillsbury’s fault, if she didn’t tell his dad about those pamphlets, he would have been fine! It’s not like he would do anything...<br/>But that’s beside the point. The point is, he has to narrow down all the clubs to which will make him not want to gouge his eyes out every time.<br/>Not Cheerios. He has yet to face the wrath of sue Sylvester and is inclined to keep it that way.<br/>Not sport. Ha, over my dead slushie drenched body will you find The Kurt Hummel doing sport. No thank you, he’d rather keep his brain cells alive.<br/>No, debate <br/>No, celibacy <br/>No, student council <br/>No, Glee- wait. William McKinley is doing a glee club now? When did this happen?<br/>He looked at the signup sheet, only one name was on there, And it had a gold star next to it, Kurt rolled him eyes. <br/>Well, glee club won’t be popular, and the limited number of people joining will mean fewer chances of being ganged up on or hurt. I guess he could try out; it shouldn’t interfere with his future much.<br/>Honestly, Kurts plans are to survive the next couple of years. Pack a suitcase and only ever mention Lima in his future autobiography.<br/>It’s a shame that people here don’t care for people like him, he has talent and a tolerable personality! Sure his voice may not be as powerful as other but he feels as if all anyone sees him as ‘that gay kid’ or the schools free punching bag. Not Kurt, just nameless for people to throw their hate onto. He’s invisible.</p><p>He sees two letterman jackets appear around the corner and so Kurt jots his name down and makes a quick dash to the nearest toilets- girls or boy’s he doesn’t give a damn, he just needs a place to hide.</p><p>When safe, he starts to daydream about how Glee might turn out,<br/>Now that he’s joined a club, his father won’t worry, and he gets an hour break between locker shoves. That’s got to count for something. Now, the only problem. What to sing...</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p>“Cellophane<br/>Mister Cellophane<br/>Should have Been My Name<br/>Mister Cellophane<br/>’Cause You Can Look Right Through Me<br/>Walk Right By Me<br/>And Never Know I’m There...<br/>Never. Even. Know-“ he held the note, grateful for his practised breath support.<br/>“I’m there....” <br/>A few words of kindness from the same, ignorant Spanish teacher and he walks off the stage feeling way better than when coming on.<br/>Maybe Glee will be okay, filled with other misfits like him. <br/>Kurt exits through the side door and freezing, letting two jocks pass by him before carrying on his journey. He sighs. Hopefully, he’ll be okay too and maybe find a place where he belongs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>